StarfirexRobin IV Timmy Drake … Fan Fic
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X MEN: EVOLUTION. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmexSabretooth. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton. Times have changed and now it's Koriand'r Starfire and Tim Drake Robin 4.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri T. Approximate Word Count 300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade.

I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X MEN: EVOLUTION. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth. I wrote 'bout Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Koriand'r Starfire and Tim Drake Robin 4. "Koriand'r has a flat-chest though", I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"? I remembered the rule of writing, "always look through the point of view of your characters".

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Approximate Word Count 1,200

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Starfire+Robin IV Timmy Drake … Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, "raven black" hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol … a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bruce Batman Wayne. I look across the length of the "building's-top" at the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I begun night patrols with Batman. Batman taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Batman and Robin; the legendary best friends incarnate. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night, little by little, the fear decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier the Joker and Dr. Harley Quinzell the Harlequin so that I was the Joker, Junior. Ms. Quinzell Harlequin and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Batman. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I practically killed the Joker. I then had a nervous breakdown. I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, afterward.

I met "a young woman" from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. "Cori" and I had both figured out how old Koriand'r (Starfire) was on Earth cycles: Cori Starfire was barely 13-years old. I heard about the 14-year old son of S.T.A.R. Lab scientists who was visiting when they were opening a portal to another universe. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life. Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited and cyborg Vic Stone "coined" the phrase, "Teen Titan". I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young-woman named merely, "the Raven". I spoke to a side kick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on a soon to come 13th birth-day! It was easier to be in a super-group that waited in a headquarters for super-criminals to attack people first. Batman found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times …. . I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. Starfire and I were sitting upon the Japan skyline. Cori then had asked myself, "If you have said that I am not your 'girlfriend', then why did you say that I was not a 'girl'friend in front of the Titans?"

… was a question that hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I don't answer … then maybe it will change that subject, and Starfire will move on-to another topic. I finally speak, "Well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating some one, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being 'soft hearted'. The only way I could get Stone to shut up, was to deny that you were my 'girl'friend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about if I'm your boyfriend or not!"

Koriand'r replied, "Are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin?"

I said to Koriand'r, "I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I get to think about the subject."

Cori said, "If it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend?"

I then answered, "I suppose it does hurt if some one can't say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the finish of it all being said and done … I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much 'Cori'. I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

Koriand'r replied, "So what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?"

I answered, "Someone, when they say, 'sorry,' I think it means that they will never do that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us".

Cori said in answer, smiling, "Thanks to you Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change".

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, "raven black" hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol … a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bruce Batman Wayne. I look across the length of the "building's-top" at the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. … . .

The End


	2. Chapter 2

D Approx. Words Count... ...300

Four C. Road A Three 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

_CARTOON_ CRISIS**.**

by

Mark Walt Meredith

There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God **sketched** a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman was "square jawed" and muscular, having a barrel chest, and a "football-player-like," bigger upper-body looking like the Batman were drawn as if spray-painted by a "perfect graphiti artiste". This was the Batman from the cartoon based on "the first" Batman movie. This was how the Batman looked in BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES. Any questions kids? I didn't think so. In the crowd all around the Batman stood other characters from BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman; Zatana Zatara; Barbara Gordon Batgirl; the Creeper; the first Robin now called Nightwing, young Mr. Grayson; Edward Nygma and Selina Kyle the Catwoman and the Weather Wizard. From the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon, there was Karate Kid, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf, Kid Chlorophyl, Cosmic Boy, Mon-El and Blok. From the BATMAN/SUPERMAN ADVENTURES: Supergirl, (Tim Drake) Robin 2, Wallace West the Flash, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern 1, Solar Boy, Live Wire and the Prankster. ...

Meredith-2 _CAR..._.**.**

The End

D Approx. Count 100

"Four G Rd Apartment" 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
